


Nassau Vacation

by theleaveswant



Category: Twitch City
Genre: 2000s, Anal Sex, Arguing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I kinda want to slap all of these characters, Jealousy, Kensington Market, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Messy, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Roommates, Safer Sex, Stealth Crossover, Strap-Ons, Surprises, Television Watching, Threesome - F/M/M, Toronto, bad role models, childish behaviour, consensual non-monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope brings home a surprise for Curtis . . . actually, she brings home two surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nassau Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/gifts).



> Contains characters being rude/mean to each other, including a couple of brief moments of homophobic language/insinuation (it's sort of affectionate? and the characters take it in stride? but it's there and I don't want it to attack anybody by surprise).
> 
> NB: Nassau is a street in Kensington Market, the neighbourhood where the series takes place, as well as the capital city of the Bahamas. It has nothing to do with the events of the story, as such.
> 
> Thanks to Petra for last-minute beta services! Remaining flaws are my own damn fault.

“I'm home!” Hope called up the stairs from the front door. She took her time coming into the apartment, placing her feet deliberately on the creaky floor. “Curtis. I'm home,” she repeated when she reached the living room, and raised her hands to unwind her clumsily hand-knit scarf.

“Yeah, I heard you.” Curtis was on the couch, as usual; watching re-runs, as usual. He ate another spoonful of Frooty-Os, slurping an escaping trickle of pinkish milk from his lower lip as he returned the spoon to the bowl. He carefully chewed and swallowed before speaking again. “Seems like you were gone kind of a long time; where'd you go?”

“I told you I went to go meet Newbie?” Curtis grunted quietly and took another bite. Having no other place to put it at the moment, Hope balled the scarf up in her hands. “We went to that Mexican place up on College and talked for a while, then we wandered down to Queen Street and did a bit of shopping.”

“Oh yeah? D'you pick up anything interesting?” Curtis asked, and Hope knew that what he was really wondering was, 'did you pick up anything for me?'

“Yes, actually,” Hope said, and hefted her blue plastic bag. “Something for us to use together.”

“Really?” Curtis looked up, his interest as sudden and obvious as Lucky's when she heard the crank of the can opener. Then he narrowed his eyes. “Wait. It's not, like, a vacuum cleaner or whatever, is it? I mean obviously that bag's too small to carry a vacuum cleaner, but you know. You say 'something for us to use together' and I get all excited, thinking it's, I don't know, a sex thing or something interesting and then it turns out that you've—”

Hope raised her voice to cut him off. “Actually, it is a sex thing.” 

“Yeah, what is it?”

Hope smiled shyly. “It's kind of a surprise.”

Curtis frowned a little at that, then shrugged. “Okay, should we go to your room or—?”

Hope shook her head. “There isn't really enough space in there. Can we go to your room?”

“Eeeyeah,” Curtis said, his eyes drifting away from Hope's and back towards the television set. “It's kind of a mess right now, though.”

“What, worse than usual?” Curtis ate cereal. “Well, could you clean it?”

“I could, yeah,” Curtis said with his mouth full, and made no move to actually go and do that.

Hope sighed. “I guess we could do it in here . . .”

Curtis glanced back up at her. “What about Joe?”

“Who?” Hope frowned.

“You know, Joe.” He jerked his head towards the door behind the couch, the one separating the living room from the high-turnover bedroom. “Our new roommate.”

Hope pointed a finger through the wall at the same room. “Curtis, our new roommate's name is Gord.”

Curtis snorted. “Oh, sure, he says that. But have you looked at his face? He looks just like the guy from that documentary.”

“What documentary? What guy?”

“The guy, the punk guy. From Vancouver. Joe Dick.”

“From Hard Core Logo?” Hope shook her head. “Curtis, Joe Dick shot himself.”

“Well yeah, in the movie.”

“It was a documentary!”

Curtis scratched the back of his neck. “Maybe they _sold_ it as a documentary . . .”

Hope tried to press a hand to her face and ended up with a nose full of damp wool. “You can't seriously expect me to believe that our latest roommate is some sort of dead or death-faking rock star—”

“Wouldn't be the strangest creature we've had living here,” Curtis said, and Hope could practically feel the ripple dissolve and three-note transition music starting as her mind counted off the more memorable co-habitants she and Curtis had gone through after Nathan was arrested.

“Oh, _god_ ,” she said with a grimace.

“You have to picture him without the beard,” Curtis said helpfully, nodding his head to the left again.

Hope waved a hand in front of her face. “It doesn't matter now, it's a moot point. J— _Gord's_ not home right now anyway. His room's completely silent and his coat and boots are gone.”

“Impossible,” Curtis scoffed. “Joe only goes out after dark.”

“Curtis . . .” Hope gestured towards the window. “It is dark.”

“Huh.” Curtis peered out at the streetlight shining through the gap in the curtains, then went back to looking at the television. “Would you look at that. Guess it's fall now.”

“Yeah, it is fall.” Hope looked into the plastic bag at her purchase, then glared at the television when Curtis chuckled along with the studio audience. “Hang on. Are you trying to discourage me from going to either of our bedrooms so that we'll stay here because you want to leave the TV on?”

“No, of course not.” Curtis glanced up at Hope. “Would that bother you?”

Hope sighed. “Fine, we can go to my room. I'll find a way to make it work.”

Curtis shrugged. “Hey, I asked if we were going to get walked in on—walk-inned on?—if we did it in here, and you're the one who said your room was too small. How much space do we need anyway?” He leaned forward on the couch, squinting, trying to steal a glimpse over the edge of the bag, which Hope instinctively attempted to hide behind her back. “What exactly did you buy?”

Hope blushed and brought the bag back around to her front. She reached inside and pulled out a clear plastic cylinder with a black cap on each end, turning the container so that Curtis could see the blue dildo inside it. 

“Okay . . .” Curtis said, then pointed at his crotch with his spoon. “But you know I already have a, so what do we . . .”

Hope fumbled a little passing the packaged dildo to the hand holding scarf and bag, so that she could reach into the bag again to retrieve a resealable plastic pouch. She tossed the pouch across the room at Curtis. He caught it, frowned, and turned it over a couple of times before the collection of folded straps it contained resolved themselves into a harness. 

“Aha.” He sounded less than elated.

“I just thought . . . I mean, I've been wanting to try pegging forever.”

“Forever?” Curtis looked up at Hope critically.

“For a while,” she amended. “I thought you might like to try it too. I know it's a bit of a step up in size from a finger—”

“Quite a step,” Curtis muttered. “And I'm actually okay with sticking with fingers for now, you know; this isn't really an area where I'm feeling all that ambitious.”

“—and Newbie said that this model is really good, with the girth and the angle, it's a really good style for beginners.”

“N—”Curtis dropped the pouch on the seat cushion beside him and settled the cereal bowl on his knee. “You've been talking to Newbie about this?”

“Well, yeah,” Hope said. She bit her lip and tapped the dildo package nervously against her thigh.

“Figures.” Curtis looked back at the television sulkily. “I always knew that guy would get into something like this. There was just something about him, you know?”

Hope rolled her eyes.

“It seems like you've been spending an awful lot of time with him lately. Talking. I don't know, maybe, if this is something you want to try so much and if he's such an expert, maybe you want to think about asking him.”

“Funny you should mention that,” Hope said, and Curtis looked up sharply.

“Jesus!” he exclaimed and upended the half-empty bowl of soggy Frooty-Os, dumping the contents into his lap as he jumped halfway off the couch because Newbie was right there, leaning over Hope's shoulder into the living room.

“Hey there, Squirtis,” Newbie said with a grin. “Been a while since anybody called me that.”

“Son of a—” Curtis grumbled and grabbed a slightly crusty tea towel off the end table by his elbow, using it to mop irritably at the crotch of his milk-soaked jeans. “I suppose you've been lurking in the hallway this entire time?”

“Yep.” Newbie crossed his arms and leaned against the far side of the door frame while Hope blushed and fiddled with her hair. “Listening. Intriguing hypothesis about that Hard Core Logo guy, by the way. I did think your new roommate looked kinda familiar.”

“I wasn't _serious_ ,” Curtis muttered. He gave up on mopping and tossed the towel away. “What do you want?”

Newbie licked his teeth and smirked at Curtis.

“Well, like you said.” Hope stepped in between the two men, planting herself in the middle of Curtis' eye line. “Newbie's done this before, so I thought maybe he'd be able to help.”

“Help us have sex?” Curtis sneered. “You've never complained before—is that really something we need his help with?”

“You suggested it!” Hope said. “Back when he gave me the job at the convenience store, when I told you he was moving in with us, you asked if I was trying to sell you on a threeway.”

“I was joking!” Curtis protested. “You really think I was serious? I don't even remember saying that.”

“And then lately,” Hope continued, gesturing with her shopping bag, “you keep dropping all these hints about wouldn't it be fun to try something new, maybe invite somebody interesting over and get to know them a little better?”

“I was thinking about girls.” Curtis frowned. “Maybe one of your friends.”

“I know,” Hope said. “But I was thinking about him.”

Curtis still looked dubious.

Hope sighed. “Look, you two don't have to do anything together this time if you don't both want to—”

“What do you mean 'this time'?” Curtis asked.

Hope looked at Newbie. “Well—Newbie told me all about that time the two of you kissed at university.”

Curtis glared at Newbie, who nodded at Hope, then he shook his head. “That doesn't count, it was a dare.”

“Not that time,” Newbie said. “The other time.”

“We were drunk!”

“The other other time.”

Curtis' eyes narrowed. “You were crying?”

Newbie winced. “The _other_ other other time. Less said about that first other other time the better.”

“Well that was . . . we were . . .” Curtis frowned at the window.

“What?” Newbie prompted.

“Young?” Curtis hazarded. 

“Okay,” Newbie nodded. “But do you know what we are now?”

“What?” Curtis narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Still young.”

Curtis snorted. “No we're not.”

“Sure we are.” Newbie spread his arms. “Younger than we'll ever be again.”

Curtis laughed derisively. “Oh, that's just . . .” He turned his head to look at Hope. “Do you see now what a terrible idea this is?”

Hope shook her head. “I don't think it is a terrible idea. I think it's a _great_ idea. A perfect opportunity for you two to work out this petty competition thing you've been nursing all this time once and for all.”

“What competition thing?” Curtis asked.

Hope threw up her hands. “Right, fine. There is no competition thing. I'm sorry I mentioned it. Think of it instead as an opportunity to watch smugly while your best friend takes it up the ass from your devoted girlfriend.”

“He's not my best friend,” Curtis said automatically, then pursed his lips while he mulled it over. “Okay,” he said eventually, wagging a warning finger at Hope. “But you're still my girlfriend, and if he does anything to piss me off, he's out of here.”

“Sure, whatever.” Hope rolled her eyes. “Bring the harness.”

“Hear that, buddy?” Curtis asked Newbie as he picked up the pouch and followed them out of the living room and down the hall to Hope's closet. “It's my way or the highway.”

“You got it, Squirtis,” Newbie said affably, stripping his shirt and sweater off over his head together as he walked and nearly veering into the wall in the process. Curtis snickered.

“Okay, yeah, I see what you were saying about space being an issue,” Newbie said when he stepped into Hope's room. He took a quick look around, then dropped his pants and climbed up onto the bed on his knees, waiting in his socks and underwear for the others to undress.

Hope shrugged, a mixed apology for the slanted ceiling, on which Newbie nearly bashed his head, and confidence booster for herself—what's the worst that could happen?—as she dropped her new toy on the bed and shed her shirt. She reached for the button on her jeans, then glanced over at Curtis, who leaned against the closed door with his hands behind his back, looking uneasy.

“Hey,” Hope said, and lowered herself to the ground in front of him. She pushed her hands up his chest underneath his shirt, scratching her fingernails through his hair, then went for his fly. 

She pulled Curtis' jeans and underwear down over his hips and put her mouth on his cock. Curtis shot a glare at Newbie when Newbie muttered, “Aw, yeah” from his spot on the bed, then tilted his head back when Hope hummed and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. He shut his eyes and pushed up into Hope's mouth, grunting as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. 

“Mmm,” Hope said when she pulled back, leaving Curtis' prick dark and rigid, and wiped at her lips with her thumb tip. “Tastes like Frooty-Os.”

“Oh yeah?” Newbie asked, laughing. The bed creaked as he leaned forward, one hand stretching to land on Hope's shoulder and slide down the outside of her arm to her wrist. He tugged gently on her arm and Hope turned, twisted around to face him and shuffled her knees closer to the edge of the bed. Hope's eyelids fluttered as Newbie let go of her wrist to smooth her hair back, resting his palm on the side of her neck. He kissed her, gently at first, cautiously, then with building confidence. “Hm, you're right,” Newbie murmured, his lips brushing against Hope's as he rubbed his nose against hers. “That does taste like Frooty-Os.”

Newbie kissed her again, deep and wet. His hand roamed over her back and down to cup her ass through the seat of her jeans, pulling her closer. Hope moaned when he found the clasp on her bra, smoothly releasing it with one hand, and slid his fingers up underneath the band to stroke her breasts.

“Okay . . .” Curtis said, but Hope was too wrapped up in making out with Newbie to respond. He stomped twice on the floor and clapped his hands. “Alright, that's enough of that.” Newbie raised his head to look at him over the top of Hope's head, smirking as she mouthed his throat, and gripped her tighter. Curtis growled at him.

“C'mere,” he sneered, grabbing for Hope's elbow and pulling her up off the floor into his arms. He kissed her fervently, squeezed their bodies tight together, and ground into her mound with his hipbone. “Do you need anything?” 

Hope nuzzled at Curtis' cheek. She shook her head. “I'm feeling pretty warmed up already.”

“What?” Curtis shot a glare over Hope's shoulder at Newbie, who raised his eyebrows innocently. “From that?”

“No,” Hope said carefully. “From everything. From sucking you, from shopping, from thinking about what we're going to do tonight. All of it.”

“Well, all right.” Curtis grudgingly let Hope go. “Let's get this show on the road.”

Newbie almost fell over the edge of the cot as he bounced back onto his ass, and the worn springs complained loudly. He grinned and lifted up onto shoulders and feet as he wriggled his underwear off his thighs and then went to work on his socks. “What?” he asked Curtis, who was watching with pursed lips as he cleared himself a space to sit down on the room's lone chair. 

“Nothing.” Curtis glanced quickly away. “It's just been a while since I saw—”

“My dick?” Newbie smirked.

“No.” Curtis grimaced. “ _Any_ dicks, outside of a picture on a screen or a page. Except for my own, obviously, and that nudist guy's when he lived here for a while. That's all.”

“Does it get you hot?” Newbie wriggled his hips, wagging his bobbing prick back and forth.

“Shut up.” Curtis pointed a warning finger at Newbie. “You're here on my sufferance.”

“Both of you, play nice,” Hope instructed as she finished removing the rest of her clothes and figuring out the configuration of straps and buckles on the harness. She reached into the plastic bag for a bottle of Slippery Stuff and squeezed a dollop onto her fingers. “Newbie, you tell me if I'm doing this right, okay?”

Hope started Newbie off the same way she usually did Curtis, a light brush of her fingertips against his entrance while he lay back on the bed with his knees bent up to his chest. Unlike Curtis, Newbie didn't giggle or try to pretend he wasn't into it. Instead he shifted his hips, making it easier for her, and pushed up for more. He sighed happily when she worked the first twisting, probing finger inside, and moaned when she added another a couple of minutes later.

Hope's mouth went dry, watching Newbie's face as she thrust her fingers into his ass and recognizing that this was as far as she and Curtis had ever gone down this road, and that any move at this point would take her into unfamiliar territory. Her gaze flickered back and forth between the dildo in its package and her hand between his cheeks, trying to determine if she should add another finger. The dong they'd chosen was quite thin, but everything she'd read on the subject seemed to come down in favour of over-preparation . . . She went for it, sliding her ring finger alongside her index and middle ones, and was rewarded with a throaty groan.

“Not too much?” she asked Newbie, running her free and relatively unlubey hand up the back of his fair-haired thigh, and he shook his head.

“Feels just right, Hopey Darling.”

Curtis snorted. “'Hopey Darling?' Really?”

“Curtis,” Hope glanced over and saw that he'd taken off his shirt and worked one leg out of his jeans, and was trying very hard to look like he hadn't had his hand on his cock the instant before she turned her eyes on him. She looked back at Newbie and licked her lips as she tried to suppress a giggle. “Are you ready for the—ready to take _my cock_?” She hoped that her dropped voice towards the end of that sentence sounded like a seductive purr, rather than an embarrassed hush.

“Yeah, baby.” Newbie nodded. “Whenever you want.”

“Okay,” Hope said. “Okay.”

She pulled her fingers out of Newbie, found she had nothing to wipe them on, and so tried to hold them out of the way as much as possible as she opened up the canister and exposed her new dildo. 

She'd poked and prodded at the floor model enough that she knew roughly what to expect in terms of weight and wobble, but she was not prepared for the rush of possessiveness and affection that the length of bobbing blue silicone inspired in her when she fitted it into the front of her harness. 

“Check it out!” Hope laughed and shimmied her hips, waggling her dick the way Newbie had earlier, and Newbie laughed along with her. “What do you think?” She looked over her shoulder at Curtis, who shrugged and smoothed his hands down his thighs.

“It's an interesting look,” he said.

Hope rolled her eyes and looked down at Newbie. He smiled and handed her a condom, then helped her work out how to roll it onto her new appendage. Hope squeezed out another teaspoon of lube onto the head of her dildo and spread it up and down the shaft, then rose up on her knees over Newbie and lined up with his ready asshole.

“Come on, baby,” Newbie murmured.

Hope took a deep breath and pushed in. She felt resistance as the dildo's flared head pushed against a ring of muscle, then felt it diminish as she passed this obstacle with steady, gentle pressure and was able to sink her shaft into Newbie's body. 

“Oh, wow,” Hope breathed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Newbie grunted. “S'a bit cold, but that won't last long.”

“Sorry,” Hope said, and placed her hands on the comforter on either side of his ribs. 

“I'm okay too, by the way,” Curtis said.

“All right if I try moving now?”

“Oh yeah, baby. Rock my world.”

Hope grinned and tried to thrust, rocking her hips forward a little, then shakily pulling back. The motion was a little rough at first, but she soon got into the swing of it, rolling her weight forward onto her arms and Newbie's body and back onto her knees.

“If you move a little—” Newbie said, and wriggled his hips on the comforter. Hope tried to mirror his movement, working a little bucking motion into the arc of her thrusting. “Oh yeah, that's good.” 

Hope grinned and tried to move a little faster, rocking the bed and rattling its rusty frame against the wall. The lube bottle rolled off the edge of the mattress and Curtis caught it, helping himself to a shot before he set it on the floor by his feet.

Newbie raised his hands off the bed, placing his right palm on Hope's left breast and his left on his cock. “Do you mind if I—?” He gave both hands an experimental squeeze.

“Please do,” Hope said, and sped up a little more.

Hope heard the chair creak and saw from the corner of her eye when Curtis scooted up to the edge of the seat, spreading his knees as wide as he was able in order get better access to his own asshole, but most of her attention stayed on Newbie. She watched the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and running down into his hair, and lifted her clean hand off the bed to wipe them away from his pretty eyes, stroking the edge of her palm down his cheek. Newbie turned into the touch, mouth open, and extended his tongue to catch her salty fingers, drawing them in between his lips. He sucked, squeezed, hummed when she moaned, and held on to her when she came.

She came.

Faster than she ever had with Curtis or Nathan or any of her previous boyfriends, sinking her dildo to the hilt in Newbie's ass and grinding her clit against the base, and before she'd finished Newbie spat out her fingers, murmured “that's it, baby”, and pulled her down to his chest, kissing her in between her shattered, gulping breaths. Hope giggled and petted the side of his face.

The chair squeaked again when Curtis stood up. “Okay, my turn now.”

Hope frowned and blinked up at him, feeling dazed and wobbly. “But we haven't—”

“Who's in charge here?” Curtis asked. “I am. You both agreed to that. Now I say it's my turn.”

“Turn to do what?” Hope sat up a little.

“Turn for you to fuck me. Craig, get out of my way.”

“But—” Hope protested as Curtis kicked his other foot out of the leg of his jeans. 

Newbie kissed her cheek. “It's okay. Let Squirtis have a go. You and me can finish this later.”

“Okay.” Hope smiled fondly and pushed back up onto her knees. She held onto the base of the dildo as she pulled out and, remembering the warnings in the pamphlets she'd read about not sharing toys between multiple partners, switched condoms and refreshed her lubey coating.

Newbie shoulder-checked Curtis as they traded places, then smiled apologetically. “Sorry,” he said. “Small room.”

“Hey, that's my Commodores t-shirt!” Curtis glared at Newbie using the item in question to wipe lube from his backside before he sat down.

“It's water-based.” Newbie shrugged and dropped the shirt.

“And it's been in your ass! How would you like it if I—”

Hope pounded her fist twice on the wall. “Curtis! I will wash your shirt when we're done. Now, do you want to keep going with this or not?”

“ . . . Yeah, all right,” Curtis muttered, and lay down on the bed with his knees tucked up the same way Newbie had. 

“Are you ready?” Hope asked.

“Yeah, I'm—I fingered it already. We're good to go.” He looked up into Hope's eyes. “Sock it to me, I guess.”

“Okay.” Hope took her time easing in, anyway, giving Curtis plenty of opportunity to call a halt, and started thrusting as slowly and gently as she could manage.

“Huh,” Curtis said after a moment.

“What?” Hope looked at him, concerned, but his frown seemed more pensive than distressed.

“That's weird—that feels _really_ weird.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, keep going. You can even speed up a little if you feel like it.”

Hope did her best, ramping up and then trying to maintain a steady pace once Curtis started gasping and jacking off with intent, but the deep muscle burn that had started building in her back and thighs when she was fucking Newbie came back with greater speed and intensity after their brief intermission. She bit her lip and threw herself into it, determined to keep going, but was quickly exhausted, grunting more with frustration than with pleasure.

Curtis looked up at her and frowned. “Hope?”

“What's the matter?” Newbie asked, nearly tipping the chair as he leaned over for a better look.

Hope shook her head. “I don't know. Muscle cramp? This is hard work.”

“Ohhhh, yeah.” Newbie nodded sagely. “That can happen when you're not used to it. Your humpy muscles are underdeveloped.”

“What do I do about it?” 

He shrugged. “Practice?”

Curtis snorted. “She means what can she do about it _now_? Doofus.”

“Oh, well . . . hm.”

“What?” Curtis prodded.

“Umm . . .” Newbie licked his lips. “You could, I mean Hope could . . . you could tag me in?”

Curtis frowned. “What do you mean, 'tag you in'?”

“I mean Hope could take a break, maybe do a little stretching, and I'd finish the job, or at least keep things interesting until she's ready to take back over.”

“You mean—oh.” Hope blinked. “Well . . .” 

She looked down at Curtis, whose mouth slowly shifted from an 'o' of surprise to a condescending grin. “I always knew you wanted a piece of my ass. I knew it.”

Newbie rolled his eyes. “Don't flatter yourself. I only offered as a favour to Hope, because she's hot and has good taste in music.”

“Oh whatever. I know you want me. _Fag_.”

Newbie held up his hands. “Takes one to know one,” he said. “No, really. Say what you want. I already know you're a chickenshit.”

“What did you just call me?” Curtis pushed up on his elbows. 

“Chickenshit, because you know you're too afraid to take me up on it. A little dildo might be one thing, but you, my friend, are not ready to face The Dragon.” He spread his legs and pointed at his dick.

“Is that so?” Curtis asked.

“Uh huh.” Newbie nodded.

“I'll just be over here, then, shall I?” Hope muttered to herself as she pulled out of Curtis and peeled off the second condom. Curtis hardly seemed to notice, so intent was he on his staring contest with Newbie. 

“Think you're a big man, do you?” Curtis snorted.

Newbie leered. “Big enough.”

“Come over here and say that.”

Hope barely had time to roll out of the way and flatten herself against the wall when Newbie lunged. He smacked his forehead against the sloping ceiling and cursed but kept moving, throwing himself down on top of Curtis. He took the condom Hope handed him and got it on, then looked around for the lube bottle and evidently decided that it was too far away because he spat in his hand and stroked that up and down his cock, relying on that moisture to refresh the lube that already coated Curtis' opened asshole.

Curtis groaned when Newbie pressed in and swore when immediately took up a pace more gruelling than Hope had been able to manage. “Oh, fuck yeah.” 

Curtis' left hand patted the bed until he found Hope's thigh and, squeezing it, brushed against the dildo still poking out of her harness. He wrapped his fist around it and pulled, jerking her along in time with Newbie's pounding, and Hope gasped. “This was a good idea,” she panted.

Hope and Curtis both looked down when Newbie's hand closed over Curtis', pulling even harder on Hope's straps. Curtis, looking up, locked eyes with Hope. He smiled at her, and lifted his head for a kiss. When Curtis finished Newbie was waiting, so of course Hope kissed him too. Newbie and Hope stared at each other for a long moment after their lips disengaged, and then they both looked at once at Curtis. 

Curtis stared up at Newbie and Newbie stared back, wide eyes flickering over each other's faces and circling back, again and again, to pink and parted lips.

Newbie's hips slowed and stopped, and their hands stilled on Hope's dick.

“Um,” Curtis said, right before Newbie's mouth closed on his. Their kiss was long, exploratory and sweet, and when Newbie pulled back Curtis blinked.

“Wow,” Hope observed.

“Oh, crap,” Curtis said.

“Yep,” Hope agreed.

“Yeah . . .” Newbie's eyes narrowed slowly, then he twitched his head minutely. “You mind if we save all the big relationship epiphanies until after we're done fucking?”

“Sounds good.” Curtis nodded, and shoved his hips up towards Newbie to get him moving again.

It was quickly apparent that the boys were heading into the final lap, so Hope shoved her right hand under the harness and worked herself with her fingers while Curtis and Newbie continued to jerk her hips towards them by pulling on her dildo handle. Newbie came with a bellowing moan and Curtis bucked up off the bed, painting his belly with semen, while Hope gasped and shuddered and bit at the bedspread.

“So,” Hope said, a few minutes later when they'd all had a chance to catch their breaths, dispose of condoms, and clean themselves up with Curtis' faded rock t-shirt, and were wedged in side by side across Hope's single bed.

“So,” Curtis agreed.

“So,” Newbie concluded.

Hope took a deep breath, then let it out in a cornered sigh. “Who wants to go watch some TV?”

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for dangling the possibility of Joe Dick like that and then not actually doing anything with him. I was maybe gonna have him come home at the end, but couldn't think of anything for the characters to do that wouldn't add another whole mostly unrelated story to the end of this one. Except perhaps to have them all stare awkwardly at one another, but I imagine Hope, Newbie, and Curtis are doing enough of that already. Just imagine that he's out, spending his nights slinging booze at a bar called the Red Herring (I have an open transformative policy, if anybody wants to speculate on what Joe-Gord got up to while his roommates were busy).


End file.
